


Way

by Alynes



Category: The Big O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: Roger and Dorothy were on their way.I'm still learning English,and advices are welcome!先用英语写的，没中文翻译……很短的，可以试试……





	Way

The closing music faded out when the hero drove away into the sunset.All his efforts ended in failure.  
"I hate to say it,but Jacky wasn't doing well."Roger said,"He could They walked slowly.It's raining outside.Waiting in the cinema was annoying,so they walked to the car swiftly.One of the windows had not been totally closed,the rain was still leaking in.Dorothy stared at the drops as if she had dreamed.  
"It's okay,that's a tough guy,"Roger pulled the door open,"Front row is waiting for you."  
He sent out a smile,but didn't get a reply.  
When the car started up,Dorothy eyed the cloudy sky,with her fingertips exposed.  
Roger saw it all from the mirror.He tried to say something but failed.  
"Don' shut your window,Roger."  
"As you wish,Dorothy."  
Memories were rising,like a faded puzzle.Some kind of faint smell was drifting,which he couldn't discern at all.  
It's perfume,flowers or just a bedlam?Roger frowned.  
Finally he gave up.

That's a normal day,nothing gonna happen.  
And their car just pulled away.  
It will be all right.


End file.
